


New Beginnings

by Cavalier_Of_Nohr



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalier_Of_Nohr/pseuds/Cavalier_Of_Nohr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui begins her new life in Hoshido and dramatic events ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize because I do not know much about the plot of the game nor many character details, so if I'm portraying the characters wrong I'm sorry. Also this is my first fic so I apologize if that causes any issues. I hope you like it!

It had only been a week since the big choice. The heart shattering moment as both of her families pleaded for her to choose them. Kamui ultimately sided with Hoshido. Her family in Nohr was truly a gift for her, and she deeply loved each of her Nohrian siblings, but for reasons not even she can explain, she knew she had to go to Hoshido.  

Much to Kamui's surprise, transitioning to life Hoshido wasn't nearly as awkward as she had anticipated. Sure, it was different, but it wasn't bad. It definitely helped that she didn't go alone. Her close friend Silas had betrayed Nohr to go with her. Even her butler Jacob stayed with her.  

Kamui was always a powerful force in battle. She was fierce and determined and would show no mercy to those who wished harm on those she loved. She sparked fear into her enemies' hearts. Her eyes sparked fear. Deep crimson, soft and warm, yet as they stared down their challenger, she had already won the battle. She had a fighting style unlike anyone in the whole army. She was skilled with a blade. But she was elegant. She was graceful. She was regal. Kamui had the composure of someone with importance. And she was very important. 

Despite this, Kamui felt like she was no more important than a mere farmer working the rolling grassland hills of Hoshido.   Kamui's simplistic mindset, along with being trapped within the confines of the Northern Fortress in Nohr, allowed for her to fit in quickly with the Hoshidians. She longed to see her family in Nohr again, but she did not regret her choice.

  Kamui's favorite part of being in Hoshido was her freedom. She spent her first few days of Hoshido having Sakura show her around the palace. She would stay up late with Ryouma and just talk for hours. They all seemed absolutely delighted that Kamui was home again after so many years, but Ryouma seemed the most fond her of. Kamui found talking to him ease and she just felt calm and safe around him, especially with all of the recent hardships she had to go through. She spent a lot of time with her Hoshidians siblings, catching up on what she had missed all the years she had been gone. Kamui was able to grow very close to her Hoshidian family within a matter of days. Little did she know some dramatic events would come to bring her much closer to them than she had ever hoped.   XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  "What the hell?!" Kamui shrieked, frightened as she sat up in her bed.  She was woken by a loud crash, like glass breaking. A brisk wind entered her room through the broken window. Then footsteps. They were incredibly faint, but she could hear them. And they sounded close. Very close. Suddenly, her door crashed open as two more people broke into her room.    
"Lady Kamui!" a gruff voice sounded from the figures who entered through the door. Her heart raced as she tried to piece together what was going on. It sounded like one of the guards she had met earlier, the ninja who wore the mask. The original intruders, startled by who Kamui decided were guards, sprang at her. She instinctively rolled out of her bed and narrowly avoided them. The guards were quick to follow in the intruders wake and fought them.   
She watched helplessly until suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her own, moving up to cover her mouth and prevent her from crying out. She struggled and flailed around trying to escape her assailant but nothing seemed to work. After incapacitating one of the intruders, the gruff voiced guard immediately noticed Kamui. With a single fluid movement, the guard relieved Kamui of the intruder and simultaneously slammed the person into the wall. The other guard had also emerged victorious from their conflict with the other intruder.    
"Lady Kamui! Are you unharmed?" the other guard asked. It was a feminine voice.    
"Kagerou? Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," Kamui replied earnestly. Kagerou was one of the Hoshidian royal family's retainers, more specifically Ryouma's retainer.  Outside in the hallway, there was a bright flash as a mage casted a spell. The room was illuminated briefly, and Kamui was able to make out the other guard was Saizou, Ryouma's other retainer. The intruders were slumped on the walls. Their clothing was not of Nohr. It was made from the fine silk that Hoshido was known for. They didn't have that back in Nohr. The intruders were Hoshidian!   
Then it hit her, "Oh gods. Where's Ryouma?" Kamui asked the retainers. If they were with Kamui, then was Ryouma alone?    
"He ordered us to protect you," Kagerou replied. Her voice was worried yet soft. Damn that fool. He would never be able to live with himself if something were to happen to Kamui, and he made sure nothing would.    
"My lady, if you are now safe, I must go to Master Ryouma's aid. Kagerou can stay with you," Saizou spoke quickly, fearing for his master. Kamui only nodded and Saizou dashed out into the chaos.    
"We have to do something!" Kamui hated being a helpless victim.  
"Lady Kamui I cannot allow you to be in harm's way," Kagerou stated. Kamui could tell that Kagerou hated sitting around just as much as she did.   
"We need to make sure Ryouma and Saizou are okay!" Kamui insisted, picking up a katana from a fallen infiltrator. She had only met Saizou earlier that day, but she had known Kagerou for some time, and she could tell that there was some unseen tension between the two. Kagerou gave in at the thought of something happening to Saizou. Kamui could only hope to Naga that Ryouma was alright.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It was indeed absolute chaos. The once peaceful palace was filled with strife and conflict. Despite this, there weren't many assailants. However, there weren't many guards on her side either. She saw Takumi lodge an arrow in an intruder's chest. Little Sakura was behind, healing the wounded soldiers. A few soldiers were supporting him. Kamui and Kagerou struck down a few infiltrators, catching them off guard from the back. It was clear that Takumi's group would be able to handle the rest of them, so she and Kagerou carried on. 

At last, she could hear voices again as she reached the end of the hallway. She turned at the corner and there was Ryouma, fighting off ten of the soldiers, with Saizou covering his rear. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. She had heard stories of Ryouma's great strength from the soldiers back in Nohr, but none compared to what she was seeing now. He was fast with his sword, easily outplaying those who dared to challenge him. He vaulted over a soldier and came down hard with his blade, knocking him down as Ryouma moved on to the next soldier. 

"The princess!" one of the voices shouted. Suddenly, they stopped their current conflict and charged Kamui. She was able to deflect a strike from a sword, but she couldn't stop them all. Kamui felt a searing pain as a sword sank into her side. She yelped as she was knocked down by the blow. Kamui swung her sword with just enough force to knock one of the soldiers down. Kagerou was quick to take down the soldier who had hit her, and then another. 

Ryouma let out a roar like nothing Kamui had ever heard before when he saw she was down. He and Saizou had followed in the wake of the soldiers who suddenly averted their focus to Kamui. His blade cackled with electricity sparking out from it. With a single huge swing he felled four of the intruders as even flames emerged from his sword. Kamui watched wide eyed as he charged another soldier with god like strength, easily besting him within seconds. Kagerou and Saizou took down the last two as Ryouma rushed to Kamui's aid. 

She was bleeding. Bad. Kamui looked pale and weak. Ryouma quickly put pressure on the wound.  
"Sakura is just at the end of the hallway!" Kagerou barked out, fearing for Kamui. Ryouma scooped her up and just ran, Kagerou and Saizou following.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She'll be alright," Sakura said and Ryouma instantly eased up as she said so. "She's lost a lot of blood, but the gash is better. All she needs now is rest." Kamui was getting some color back to her skin.  
"Thank you Sakura," Ryouma held Kamui a little tighter. She loved the warmth of his chest as he pressed her to him with his sculpted arms, breathing in his scent. "I'll never let anyone take you from me again," he murmured to her.

Hinoka stormed into the palace and she meant business. "Oh gods Kamui are you alright?" Hinoka cried out when she saw Kamui.   
"It's fine,' Kamui replied reassuringly.  
Hinoka embraced her sister. Well, we took care of the last of them outside and we found where they came from," she said to Ryouma. "But the strangest part is that they aren't even Nohrian."   
Tears welled in Kamui's eyes as she realized what was going on.   
"Kamui! Are you hurting again?" Ryouma became worried again.   
"They came for me," Kamui said, almost whispering. "Is it because I'm from Nohr..." she drifted off. It was like a dam inside her broke. All of her feelings, locked deep inside her, everything she blamed herself for, resurfaced. The people of Hoshido were put in all of this danger just because of her. And she hated herself for that. Tears streamed down her face.  
"Kamui you know that's not your fault!" he said, pulling her closer to him. "No matter what, I won't let you leave me again." He stroked her back and her sides as she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. After giving her some time, Ryouma broke the silence. "Sakura said you need to get some rest," he scooped her up like she weighed nothing to him. "You can stay with me for tonight, since your room is a little bit... undesirable right now." He said as he carried her to his room.   
Kamui loved his room, it smelled just like him. The maids always kept it clean, and despite being the crown prince of Hoshido, it was simple and nothing over the top. He set her down on the bed and she squirmed at the loss of contact.   
"Don't worry I'm not leaving!" He said, letting out a laugh. And then, right before her eyes, he began to unlatch his armor. But then he kept going and undressed until he was in only his loincloth. Ryouma always slept in just his loincloth, and Kamui certainly didn't mind that. However, she did have a hard time breathing. Kamui couldn't stop staring as he stowed his armor and then crawled in bed alongside her. She took off her nightgown as well, under which where just her smallclothes. It was already hot enough as it was with it being summer.

Ryouma wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Sorry if I smell like sweat." Kamui couldn't blame him. He had been taking on ten soldiers with just Saizou not even an hour ago. Kamui didn't mind it either, she liked to smell him, be around him, be held in his arms. He flipped her over so that he could see her face. He gave her a smile and she nuzzled into his chest. Now she could really feel all his muscles. She ran her hands along his toned abs, writing words and drawing pictures. Kamui worked her hands up to his biceps and then went down his back. She could feel something slowly getting hard against her thigh. Kamui froze up when she realized it was his cock.   
"Gods I'm sorry..." was all he could say as his face turned as red as a lobster.   
Kamui only smiled at him, which made him even harder. She nuzzled into his chest once more and traced his toned abs once more. Suddenly, she ran her other hand into his loincloth, and Ryouma moaned at the contact as she wrapped her hand around his length. He didn't know what to do so he hugged her tighter. Kamui decided that was a sign to work her hand up and down. Ryouma started to breathe heavily and moan more as she worked her hands faster and faster.  
"You know I won't be able to hold back if you touch me like this, Kamui," Ryouma stated, getting only a giggle in response. He flipped Kamui on her back and got on top of her. He kissed her, the most passionate kiss he had ever given and her hands immediately were in his hair. When he finally pulled back, Kamui was begging for more, and he loved it. Ryouma kissed her down her body slowly, until he was right above her thighs. He traced his fingers over her entrance, covered by her smallclothes that were getting wetter each second. He went back up, dragging his dick over her entrance and up her body.   
"Ry-Ryouma!" she screamed! She wanted him. Bad. He took off her top, revealing her soft breasts. He cupped and squeezed them, getting yet another delicious moan from Kamui's mouth. He kissed her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he undid the rest of her smallclothes and inserted a finger. Her eyes went wide and she kissed him harder, wrapping her arms around his torso and clinging to him. He inserted another finger and went deeper. Her fingers clawed at his back. Over time, her moans grew louder, and he could tell Kamui was close. Ryouma took his fingers out, much to her disappointment.   
"We're not done yet," he said after licking his fingers, looking her straight in the eyes.   
"Let me pleasure you too, Ryouma," Kamui pleaded. Ryouma sat back as Kamui crawled over to him, her silver hair glistening in the moonlight as it rolled over her shoulders. She gripped the base with one hand as she lowered her mouth onto him, her other hand roaming back up to his abs. She loved those toned abs. Ryouma moaned so loud Kamui wondered if Marx could hear him. Ryouma didn't try to restrain himself, he didn't care if anyone heard him even though the palace was on high alert from the earlier events. She bobbed her head up and down on him and his moaning only got louder. He began thrusting into her mouth. Energy built up in his core and he was on the verge of-  
Kamui pulled back. "We're not done yet," she said in a mocking tone. Ryouma basically tackled her as he regained control, pinning her down.  
"Ryouma I need you!" Kamui literally was screaming. He finally entered her, keeping it slow to make sure she was alright.  
"Ry... ouma... More!" He sped up. It was a miracle nobody heard them. Kamui was a mess as Ryouma went faster and faster. His hair, which normally stayed in its place, was sprawled all over his shoulders and fell onto Kamui, tickling her breasts. It felt good. Her hands went from his hair back down to his back, frantically trying to grab onto something. She gripped his shoulders as he cupped her breast and he dropped a hand down to her clit. This new stimulation left her squirming and he had to hold her down with his other hand to keep her from squirming away. Finally, Ryouma was at his peak and thruster even faster into her. He could tell Kamui was close the way she arched her back and clawed at him.   
"Ry-Ry... Aaaaaaaah! Ryouma was a grunting mess while Kamui was screaming his name as they both came. Ryouma spilled his seed into her as she squirmed even more. Finally when their climax was over they began to settle down. Kamui was panting non-stop as Ryouma lowered himself down beside her and wrapped his arms around her once more. He loved feeling her breathe on his chest as she rested her head on it. It reminded him that she was there and wouldn't leave him.  
"How was that?" Ryouma asked. He worried he might have gone too hard on her.  
"Perfect!" She hummed, giving him another kiss. She resumed her position on him. "Ryouma," she asked a few minutes later, "this is going to last, right?"  
"Of course it is. Kamui, I love you more than life itself. I'm never going to let anyone take you from me again," he replied, hugging her a little tighter.  
"Okay! Well, goodnight!" She hummed happily into his chest. That felt good.  
"Goodnight Kamui," he said as sleep began to pry at them, taking them into a deep slumber. For the first time in her life, Kamui felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, be sure to check me out on Tumblr @ cavalierofnohr.tumblr.com :D I am going to be uploading some of my other works there and you can request me to write fanfics of your choice there! (Fire emblem though ;) ) Thanks for reading my fic! I may do a follow up to this one if you guys like it.


End file.
